Le lien qui nous lie : Spelz
by Ann Luella
Summary: In the world where a word has the power to injure someone physically. Where each bond has been decided long before born, binding them. Allen and Kanda. Doubt is not allowed. They are an Accommodator. Doubtless. AU. Yullen


**Le lien qui nous lie**

D Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

This story is a fanfiction created and written by Ann Luella

—oo—

A nuanced tale of love, identity, self-discovery, and the power of language...

—oo—

**Warning:** OOC. Grammatical error.

Based on **Loveless** manga by **Yun Koga**.

—oo—

**Spelz 1: The Beginning**

_Black__ Order __is __an organization founded__ to__ create __special children __to be a secret weapon __for the __government __to __maintain __national security (or that's what they told the citizen)__. __These__ special __children __have strength in__ every__ word they said__. It's called Spelz. __One __word__ from them __can__ kill a person without body contact.__ Spelz user __is __called the__ Accommodator__._

_Accommodator always works in pair. One Sacrifice and one Fighter. Sacrifice controls or act as 'master' of their Fighter. Even though when they use their powers, both against non-Accommodator or other Accommodator pairs, the damage will only affect the Sacrifice. That's why usually a Sacrifice is better in endurance and Fighter is better with Spelz._

_Children who __have the potential__ to __be __an Accommodator will be put into __the __Special __Curriculum__ for__ gifted__ students__ and __studied __in the __Black__ Order __Academy__. __They__ will__ be trained __before being__ put into __the government __army__._

_Each Accommodator pair has their own characteristic. At first it won't show up yet, but in one part of their bodies there will be a word written on it. Each pair have same name and located in the same place. It showed their true nature, be it their strength or weakness. The name tied Sacrifice and Fighter together. _

_And when the name appeared..._

_ ...their story began._

—oo—

.

.

.

...every power can be a poison or medicine

depending on the user intention...

.

.

.

—oo—

Warm. His left chest felt warm.

The name has appeared. His Sacrifice will come soon. He will meet him. Soon.

The sole thought about his Sacrifice brought smile to his face.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the morning wind caressing his white hair. Peaceful. Happy.

"Allen-kun?"

The white haired boy opened his eyes and turned around to the person who called him.

"Ah... Good Morning, Lenalee!" He greeted his best friend, an older China girl, Lenalee with a warm smile. She wore her bluish china top with a matching short. Her pigtails moved with each step she took as she jogs to the white haired male. He can smell aroma of coffee and newspaper around her.

"Good morning, Allen-kun. What are you doing so early in the park?" Lenalee smiled back. Allen can see the obvious excitement in both her eyes and voice. Ah, her name has appeared too, he assumed. Then, he will not be the only one then, of course. He smacked himself mentally.

"Just feeling a little impatient and excited." Allen raised his right hand and put it on his left chest lightly. The gesture looked as if he is afraid the name imprinted behind his shirt will disappear if he put too much pressure to his hand. Because it's very precious. Important.

Lenalee smiled. "It's there, isn't it?" Her violet eyes softened. "Your name." A whisper. Softer than cotton. Sweeter than candy.

When she first met the little boy who was always wearing long sleeves and gloves in summer four years ago, Lenalee knew, knows that there's something strange in the silver eyes which is always full of excitement. One night when she had just finished working on the task her mentor gave—her mentor is the kind of person who will not hesitate to yell at her if she didn't finished it on time—in the dormitory hallway lit by moonlight through the window, she saw the boy looked at the full moon with melancholy. His small left hand bare without his black glove, and she could saw it looked as if just burned out.

Little Lenalee wanted to ask. What happened to Allen's left hand? Why Allen stared at the beautiful moon with longing? But she knew she didn't have the right to ask. Not yet. Not when little Allen excitedly greeted her with a smile. Not when the black glove wrapped so tight on Allen's left hand no matter how hot the air when they play outside. Not when she didn't know a thing about the sweet little Allen. So from then on they began to do anything together. Eating, studying, playing, avoiding their mentor, watering the flowers in the garden, reading books in the library, and much more. Lenalee already considered Allen as her younger brother and wanted to protect him even though she was only a year older from him. And Allen began to open up to her.

Mana. When she first knew the name directly from Allen was a year later. Mana was Allen's foster father and Nea Walker's brother, Allen's real father who died when he was one year old. Allen's mother died when she was giving birth to Allen, so Mana is basically became Allen's everything. His father, mother, brother and Allen's first friend. That's why Mana's death on their car accident shaken Allen up. That time, the 8-year-old Allen struggled—with half of his face covered in blood because of the shattered glass—to get out of the car before the car exploded. Allen's own left hand was burned as he tried to help Mana and almost too late to pull out if Mana didn't yell at him to run away.

In the midst of loneliness and sadness, that's when Cross arrived. Cross is one of Mana close friend. Mana liked to tell Allen about Cross. How smart, how lazy, and womanizer Cross Marian is. Cross didn't like to stay in one place too long that made Allen rarely saw the red-haired man. If only it were not for the golden golem on to the red hair, and were it not for the familiar distinctive aroma of cigarettes, Allen wouldn't believe that man was Cross. The man came and strongly refused when people suggested bringing Allen to the orphanage. He said he would be Allen's guardian and took him to travel with Cross.

Allen was surprised but felt a little bit of happiness when he realized that he did not need to be in an orphanage and saw pity on all those people that will only made his chest more and more hurt. Cross is not a gentle person like Mana. Cross didn't hug him when he cried holding Mana's photo. Cross didn't ask what was Allen's reason to reject plastic surgery for his hand or his face. Cross also always made him pays his debt here and there.

But Cross put out the cigarette without being asked when Allen started coughing on the train on their journey to Italy. Cross also threw a pack of tissue to his head when he cried in the middle of the night and thought Cross was sleeping soundly. Cross also bought him a long sleeved shirt and made a black glove from his favorite cloak—Allen admitted he just knew it by accident one month after he wore the glove. Cross was not like Mana and he's not someone who is responsible enough to be a guardian, but Allen liked him, as much as the debts Cross made on their journey. And it's very big.

Little Lenalee smiled, then cried, and smiled again when she heard that. She finally knew why Allen looked at Cross with respect even though the man didn't look like someone who can act as a father and also knew the reason for longing often seen in Allen's eye after knowing how much Mana mean for him. From there on, every night she always prays for a Sacrifice to appear for Allen. Someone who has a very close bond and are able to erase the loneliness that already began to fade in him. And it came true.

"Yes, it appeared." Allen's answer cut her thought.

"I believe your name has appeared too, right?" Allen chuckled when he saw Lenalee shocked face. "I know from the moment I see your face, Lenalee. No need to look so shocked." The white haired teen turned his head and stared into the small pond at the center park. A lot of lotus blossomed beautifully in the pond. Admiring them, one lotus caught Allen attention. Somehow it looked more beautiful than the rest. Shining. Sparkling.

"What's wrong, Allen-kun?" Lenalee tapped his shoulder, wondering what the reason for her best friend to be unusually silent. That brought his attention back to her from the interesting lotus.

"Nothing," he replied. If he told her about the lotus, he's afraid she will laugh at him. It sounds too... girly? "What kind of person your Sacrifice, Lenalee? Did Levellier tell you?" Good. In his pathetic attempt to change the subject, he choose the worst. Allen regretted immediately for saying that when he saw the grimace on her face. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Malcolm C. Lvellie, or better known as Levellier, is Lenalee mentor ever since she became Accommodator candidate. In Allen's eyes, and probably everyone else, Levellier is a strict and harsh man who enjoys using his authority to force others to do his bidding. He seems to have had a negative effect on Lenalee Lee due to his harsh way of teaching. Allen didn't like him because every time he came Lenalee looked scared. The warms and sweet, caring aura around her disappeared and changed into fear. Levellier was one of the subject that Allen always tried to avoid.

Lenalee shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. It's just my normal reaction to his name." Lenalee let out a small laugh and continued, "I think he said something about 'impolite brat' or 'hyena' the last time I ask him." Lenalee eyed Allen and then burst out laughing together with him. Truth to be told, there is no one that can be polite or good enough for Levellier. On second thought, his right hand, Howard Link, is an exception.

"Really... He and his way of perspective haven't changed one bit." Lenalee shook her head, her pigtails moved along with each shake. "I think there is nothing to worry. The last time he called someone 'hyena' that person became my best friend, right?" She winked teasingly to Allen.

"That's not nice Lenalee. You make me remember a bad memory..." Allen faked a pout. A memory of the worst summer he ever had resurfacing. Blurry but clear enough to remember. It was four years ago, the first time he met with Lenalee and Levellier. Let's just say he is too 'wild' and 'unkempt' for Levellier. It's couldn't be helped for that was when he just got back from Africa with his crazy guardian, Cross Marian.

Lenalee giggled at that. The sounds remind him of a bell. "Sorry, Allen-kun. Ah! You should tell me about your Sacrifice!" She said excitedly, both hand clasped on the younger hands. She didn't hesitate when she touch his bare left hand. He noticed it and didn't mind. He didn't flinch too from her touch, she's sincere. He knows that.

"Eh? My Sacrifice?" Allen tried to remember what his master and teacher said last night. "Ah, Master said something about 'beautiful face with filthy attitude' I think," he said unsure with that. After all, his master was drunk when he said that. And a drunken Cross Marian never a good sign.

A gasp. "Beautiful face? Your sacrifice is a girl?" Lenalee asked only to be confused when Allen shook his head. Why was she so shocked if his Sacrifice a girl? Maybe it's because he said he sensed it will be a boy?

"Apparently my Sacrifice is a boy... Just like I told you before. And for a boy to be called beautiful by my Master must mean something." Allen explained with wonder. "I will think that womanizer is out of his mind for calling a boy beautiful for the first time ever since I met him, but.." a pause.

"..but?" Curious face leaned to his face.

"...but then, he said 'beautiful face with _filthy_ attitude' so.. you got the picture!" He said laughing a bit. He took his jacket off and placed it on Lenalee when he saw the China girl shivered a bit. Allen mumbled 'no problem' when Lenalee voiced her gratitude.

"I bet he is an interesting person. I couldn't wait to meet my and Allen-kun's Sacrifice." Lenalee eyed her watch. "Six more hours to go..."

Once appointed as an Accommodator candidate, they will be brought to the laboratory and then split into an Accommodator-Fighter candidate or Sacrifice-Accommodator candidate and studied in a different school. Until their name appeared, they won't know who will be their partner. Perhaps this is what make them can't wait to meet their partners.

"Yeah..." Allen glanced to the pond again. The interesting lotus shining brightly in his eyes. Sparkling. "I couldn't wait."

—oo—

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A tall, well-built young man walked along the corridor of Black Order dorm. He wore a bandana on his bright red hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. Small hoop earrings glinting under the sunlight on his ears. Hands tighten the scarf around his neck when he felt a cold breeze passed him.

He is not a morning person, one of his bad traits aside from picking up a woman who meet his standards. Or giving nickname. Or teasing his best friend. He snickered when he remember a certain Japanese who he self-claimed as best friend.

His hand gripped his upper right arm. It's warm...

A smile lit up his face. He felt giddy, excited when he first saw it there. He always wondered when it will show up or if it will _ever_ show up. At first he didn't think he will this concerned about the name. He is a heir of Bookman clan. A tribe of people dedicated to keeping the secret history of the world. A Sacrifice or not, he will still be a Bookman. Emotion or attachment is something that clearly not allowed in order to be an objective Bookman. So, it clearly amazed him when a strange warms spread his heart when the name appeared. Happy. Genuine.

His smile turned bitter. Not good. His old grandpa will be mad if he knows about it. Not to mention his name kind of—though he knew must be just a coincidence—reminding or maybe even _mocking_ him of his status as a Bookman.

_Memoryless_

"Yuu-chan! Good Morning!" The red haired young man waved happily, his train of thought left forgotten, grin on his face when he saw the familiar back of someone. Long black hair tied high on ponytail as a trademark.

"Don't call me by my first name, stupid rabbit!" A scowl faithfully on his face, the Japanese lad turned around to saw the one and only annoying person who dared to self-proclaim as his best friend.

"Don't be mad, Yuu. Won't want your beautiful face to be marred with wrinkle in such young age, no?" Lavi, the red haired one grinned cheekily. One thing he never ceased to do everyday. Annoying Yuu Kanda.

"What. Did. You. Just. Fucking. Call. Me? Huh?" Malice in his voice. Yuu—or Kanda as he preferred to be called—gripped the end of Lavi scarf and yanked it hard. Smiling like a demon with black aura around him when he saw the other making a choking sound was Yuu Kanda, Lavi so-called best friend.

"S-sorry.. Sorry, Yuu! Kid—kidding! Spare me, please!" Face turning blue, Lavi desperately trying to calm Kanda down and of course let him live longer enough to see his Fighter. God, why did he like to tease this homicidal Japanese boy if he still wanted to live? Well, because Kanda's face amazed him, how could someone with so much beauty has so much malice in their body? That's why Lavi trust that deep, deep, inside his heart; Kanda is a beautiful person like his face. Yes, deep, deep, deep inside indeed.

Feeling the Bookman Jr. learned enough of his lesson, Kanda released his grip with a grunt. Walking with don't-fuck-with-me air around him away from Lavi who still recovering from escaping death. His long, black-slightly-blue hair sashayed behind him, every strand shining under the light. His face looked perfectly sculpted, beautiful in a strangely handsome way. Too bad his cold and stoic attitude ruined it all, Lavi thought with a disappointment.

"Wait! You're going to the cafeteria, right? Let's go together!"

Instead of slowing down, Kanda quicken his steps to leave the rabbit alone. But of course being noisy and ignorant rabbit he is, it's not easy to get rid of Lavi. And in flash he can be seen standing beside Kanda, grinning happily as if the person beside him didn't just try to kill him.

"Ne, Yuu.. Why are you so late to go to the cafeteria?" Lavi asked when they are inside the cafeteria. He glanced at the clock hanging in the cafeteria wall. It's 10 a.m. If his photographic memory still as good as he thinks it is then Kanda usually wake up at four, jogging around the dorm, at six back on his room, take a bath, meditate until around seven, read whatever he want and then breakfast around eight or nine.

How did he know? Hey, he is a Bookman! (Lavi used his Bookman ability to useless things sometimes)

Kanda growled as an answer, his mood worsen. "Old man being annoying." He ordered soba as usual and Lavi eagerly ordered Yakiniku.

"Ah, Tiedoll-sensei? He came back? It's been a while! When did he come back?" Lavi asked curiously. Tiedoll is Kanda's adopted father and a teacher on their school. It's been a month since the said man left to France doing god-know-what. Just what brought him back so suddenly like that, Lavi wondered. Giving a small thanks and smile when his food came. A tray consisted of yakiniku, a bread roll, and an apple juice on his right hand.

Kanda also brought his tray of food and walked to search a vacant seat with Lavi behind him tagging along. "Yesterday. He isn't supposed to be back so soon," he answered curtly. They choose to sit in a table with fewer people around. It's important to maintain Kanda's mood, you know. And a crowded place is a big no-no.

"'Isn't supposed to?'" Lavi quoted. He started eating his yakiniku. Well, more like inhaling it. "Why?"

"Che, Marie said something he shouldn't." Picking his chopsticks, Kanda continued in venomous tone. "The old man became overly excited and the next thing I know he is there in my room last night. Fucking annoying." Though he ate his soba in silent and elegantly, Lavi sure as hell saw the chopsticks on Kanda hand let out a small crack and a vein almost popped out from his forehead.

Lavi laughed, finished with his yakiniku in a record time and pat Kanda's back lightly. "Give it up, Yuu. He is just that kind of person." He then began slurping on his apple juice. "Then? What was this matter that Marie isn't supposed to tell? Huh?" Lavi gazed at him and suddenly like he just had epiphany; with his apple juice straw pointed at the stoic young man, eyes wide comically and said in amazement. "Don't tell me—I bet you have to come and meet Komui later, right?"

Komui Lee is the headmaster of the Black Order Academy School who handled the Accommodator directly. Lavi had to see Komui later to receive instructions before meeting his Fighter.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows. "What? You too?" Kanda asked back, looking completely thrown.

"You betcha! Ah~ I'm super genius! I just know it that you will definitely come with me," eyes twinkling mischievously, Lavi continued. "That's not good, Yuu~ Keeping secret from your friend about something big like this! But fate has decided! Our name appeared in the same time must be the proof of our looong lasting friendship! Right, Yuu-chan?" Lavi burst out laughing when he saw the horrified look on Kanda face.

"But, really." Lavi wiped a tear from his eye due too much laughing. "You should tell me about it rather than keeping it a secret until I know it myself. What if my name didn't appear on the same time? I just sooo know you will leave me without a single notice." His lips pursued into a pout that looked ugly in Kanda's eyes. "Leaving your best friend like that is the worst, Yuu! What if I become lonely and died?" He continued dramatically.

Kanda face turned really funny when he heard that. A mix between shock and disgust. "Just what the hell are you? A rabbit? Oh, yes you are." He snorted. "Besides, what's the point in telling you? If you also become a Sacrifice, which you _are_, we will fight against each other. Best friend or not." Kanda said monotonously.

Before going into the army, they have to pass the test in Black Order Academy. In order to pass the test they trained not only with virtual machine, fighting with other Accommodator pair is one of other method. Fighting against people they know is inevitable. Though it will lead to severe injuries unlike fighting with virtual machine the Order made.

Lavi blinked and blinked. "Oh, you're so funny, Yuu-kun." Lavi waved at him dismissively, the gesture reminded Kanda of a housewife gossiping about her husband rather than the casual hand wave. It sent chill on his back. "Even if we have to fight against each other, we don't have to kill each other, you know."

Kanda scowled, put his chopsticks down and sipped his green tea slowly. "There is no way I'm going easy on you," he continued, satisfied when Lavi cringed. Muttering a soft 'meanie' with a pout to Kanda, face like a kicked bunny.

"Ah~ I wonder what kind of person your Fighter is, Yuu. I hope he is not as bloodthirsty as you." Lavi saw a vein twitched again on the easily angered Japanese. "Maybe a little nicer like... uh.. me? Yeah, like me!" Lavi beamed, satisfied with himself.

"Whatever." Kanda shrugged, looking uninterested although the Bookman heir swore he saw a disapproving glint on his dark eyes. Just the thought of his Fighter being a person like Lavi with his big big stupid grin sent chills on his back (again). But Lavi is the only one who seems immune to his constantly foul mood. Maybe a Fighter like that quite tolerable, he deemed grudgingly. He glanced at Lavi and saw the red haired one tried to pick up a girl with blonde hair who passed their table, looking like a pervert. Ok, he take that back, he doesn't want a Fighter like him, _absolutely_.

"If a Sacrifice didn't want to pair with their Fighter, what will happen?" Kanda never heard anyone wanted to change their pair, so he didn't know if that's allowed. But Lavi always knows what anyone else didn't know. That's creepy, but handy when you need information like this.

Lavi went still for a moment. Then, he looked around as if making sure no one able to hear his answer, earning an eyebrow raised from Kanda, but pleased because Lavi surely know the answer if he act like that.

"There is always a blank Fighter, Yuu." He whispered softly when he made sure no one heard this except Kanda.

"Blank?"

"Yup. A blank fighter doesn't have Sacrifice. They fight alone until a Sacrifice, usually when their Fighter dead, ask them to be their Fighter. Not many do this, but there's a few case like this. Nobody knows about this information unless they have found their partner. So, this information is kind of forbidden since you haven't met your Fighter." Lavi said with his Bookman voice. Serious. Full of knowledge in his tone. Kind of annoying in Kanda's perspective though.

"'Don't tell anyone' is what you mean." Kanda scoffed. "And? Is there any blank Sacrifice?" He won't admit it, but it made him interested to ask more.

"No. It doesn't fair, but a Sacrifice can have more than one Fighter or even threw their Fighter away for a blank one. But Fighter doesn't have that authority." Lavi munched the last bit of his bread roll, ending his Bookman demeanor.

Kanda didn't say anything and made his way towards the exit. Lavi followed him. Chuckling behind Kanda.

—oo—

.

.

.

...there is no such thing as a weapon that doesn't kill...

.

.

.

—oo—

**...to be continue...**

—oo—

Next chapter...

_A sparkling white dust with a tint of blue surrounded him. Coiling around his body. Not too tight, but won't let him go. _

_A melody coming out. Sounds like a lullaby sewn on the fairy dust. Cradling. Calling. _

_Who?_

**_Spelz 2: Doubtless_**


End file.
